desperatefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sunday
'Sunday '''jest jedenastym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu amerykańskiego serialu dramatyczno-tajemniczego Gotowych na wszystko, który miał swoją premierę 13 kwietnia 2008 r. w sieci ABC. Scenariusz napisali Alexandra Cunningham & Lori Kirkland Baker, a reżyserował David Grossman. Opis Minęło 14 dni po tornadzie. Mike skończył rehabilitację. Dylan mówi Julie o nadpalonej kartce. Gdy mówi o tym Adamowi, ten zaprzecza. Streszczenie Katherine jest sama w domu i ze łzami w oczach wspomina wszystkie chwile, w których była bita przez swojego pierwszego męża. Jej rozmyślania przerywają Susan, Bree, Gaby i Lynette, które dowiedziały się o odejściu Adama i przyszły ją pocieszyć. Katherine udaje jednak, że wszystko jest w porządku i delikatnie je wyprasza. Bree radzi jej, by dała upust swoim emocjom. Idąc za jej radą, Katherine idzie do jakiegoś nieznanego widzom miejsca, prawdopodobnie lasu, gdzie płacze nad kamieniami ułożonymi w znak krzyża. Niedziela. Lynette, która sama jest niewierząca, obserwując zbierających się na mszę przyjaciół, doznaje olśnienia. Próbuje przekonać Toma, że powinni wybrać się do kościoła, bo mają za co podziękować Bogu. Tom wykręca się, ale kiedy jeden z bliźniaków stwierdza, że Jezus pomaga św. Mikołajowi rozdawać prezenty, zmienia zdanie. Susan odwiedza jej kuzyn, Tim. Ma jej pomóc przy podatkach, czym do tej pory zajmował się Mike. Tim wyznaje, że stracił pracę, bo umawiał się na randki z 18-letnią córką szefa. Uważa, że seks z 18-latkami to nic złego, bo oficjalnie są one już dorosłe. Susan nie chce tego słuchać. Gabrielle spóźnia się na mszę. Proboszcz chce ją pocieszyć po śmierci męża, kiedy Gaby szokuje go wieścią, że... znów wychodzi za mąż. Ksiądz jest przerażony, bo w końcu od śmierci Victora minęły dopiero 2 tygodnie, ale zgadza się, by na nowo połączyć świętym węzłem małżeńskim dawnych rozwodników. Edie odwiedza Carlosa w szpitalu. Czuje się winna, że jej były partner stracił przez nią 10 mln dolarów w czasie tornada. Chce oddać mu cenną bransoletkę, którą kiedyś od niego otrzymała. Carlos wyznaje jednak, że kupił ją na pchlim targu. Edie jest wściekła. Przypadkowo wyciąga od pielęgniarki dane dotyczące zdrowia Carlosa. Lynette wraz z całą rodziną udaje się do kościoła prezbiteriańskiego u boku Bree, Orsona i Benjamina. Tuż po kazaniu zgłasza się, by zadać księdzu pytania dotyczące wiary. Sytuacja staje się krępująca dla Bree, która spodziewała się objąć ważne miejsce w radzie kościelnej. Do Susan przychodzą Katherine i Dylan. Pierwsza chce ją przeprosić za niemiłe zachowanie podczas poprzedniego spotkania, druga przyszła do Julie. Na ich widok Tim przypomina sobie, że znał je, gdy miał 16 lat i spędził 2 tygodnie u Susan. Kiedy Dylan wyznaje, że za kilka dni kończy 18 lat, Tim zaczyna wyraźnie się nią interesować. Susan czym prędzej wysyła ją do Julie! Tam Dylan pokazuje Julie fragment notki cioci Lily. Na skrawku, który uratowała, napisano, że jej ojciec został zamordowany. Dylan uważa, że morderczynią jest jej matka. Wraz z Julie postanawiają, że Dylan spyta o to Adama. Lynette kupuje sobie Biblię, by przygotować się do spotkania biblijnego. Gdy to czyni, odwiedza ją Bree, która radzi jej, by spróbowała innych kościołów, bo prezbiteriański jest miejscem na odpowiedzi, a nie na pytania. Susan przypadkowo zauważa, że Tim flirtuje z Dylan i czym prędzej ich rozdziela pod błahym pretekstem! Gabrielle zaprasza księdza do szpitala, by tam udzielił jej ślubu, kiedy Carlos prosi ją o chwilę rozmowy. Mówi, że będzie jeszcze niewidomy, ale czując jej reakcję, kłamie, że przez 3-4 miesiące. Gaby oddycha z ulgą i ponownie zostaje panią Solis. Dylan nagrywa się na automatyczną sekretarkę Adama. Ten wzywa Katherine i obiecuje, że pomoże jej po raz ostatni. Katherine prosi go, by wrócił do domu, ale on odmawia. Susan i Julie jadą do Mike'a w odwiedziny. Kiedy wyjeżdżają, Tim zaprasza do domu Susan kobietę, którą wczoraj widział i o której wciąż myśli. Będąc w klinice odwykowej Susan dzwoni do domu i podczas rozmowy z Timem słyszy kobiecy śmiech. Zostawia Julie i Mike'a i czym prędzej pędzi z powrotem. Jest w szoku, gdy w łóżku z Timem leży nie Dylan, a Katherine. Oboje przyznają, że mieli krótkotrwały romans, kiedy Tim miał 16 lat. Susan jest wstrząśnięta. Kolejna niedziela. Bree rozmawia ze swoim księdzem. Jest zaskoczona, że podobały mu się pytania Lynette. Wiedząc, że Lynette udała się na mszę do kościoła katolickiego, biegnie tam, by nakłonić ją do powrotu do swojego kościoła. Lynette wyciąga jednak od niej, że chodzi o stołek w radzie kościelnej. Wyznaje, że zwróciła się do Bree, bo zawsze zazdrościła jej silnej wiary i teraz sama szuka odpowiedzi na pytanie, dlaczego ona przetrwała i raka, i tornado, a inni nie. Edie z wrodzoną sobie złośliwością informuje Gabrielle, że ślepota Carlosa jest trwała. Gaby kontaktuje się z jego lekarzem, który potwierdza tę wersję, później odpowiednio mści się na swoim obecnym już w domu mężu! Carlos wyznaje, że bał się, iż Gaby za niego nie wyjdzie, na co Gaby przyznaje, że jest rozczarowana brakiem wiary w jej uczucie. Oboje dochodzą do porozumienia wierząc, że pokonają wszelkie przeszkody. Bree przeprasza Lynette za swoje zachowanie i wyznaje, że zrezygnowała z wysokiej funkcji w radzie kościelnej. Jest też gotowa pomóc Lynette w zgłębianiu tajników wiary. Obie na nowo stają się sobie bliskie. Tim relacjonuje Susan ostatnią noc przed swoim wyjazdem z czasów, kiedy był u niej w odwiedzinach i zbliżył się do Katherine. Chciał ją po raz ostatni zobaczyć i wręczyć jej kwiaty. Przypadkowo stał się świadkiem, jak Katherine nokautuje czymś swojego męża. Od tamtej pory nikogo o tym nie powiadamiał, a Susan wyznaje, że nigdy więcej nie spotkała już ojca Dylan. Tymczasem Dylan właśnie odwiedza Adama, który mówi jej, że Katherine na pewno nie zabiła Wayne'a Davisa, czyli swojego pierwszego męża. Dylan mu wierzy. Obsada Ciekawostki *Odcinek był na 10 miejscu w tygodniu w Wielkiej Brytanii z 11,5 milionami widzów. *Mimo wymienienia w napisach, Joy Lauren (Danielle Van de Kamp) i Shawn Pyfrom (Andrew Van de Kamp) nie pojawili się w tym odcinku. *To był pierwszy odcinek ukończony po strajku ''Writers Guild of America w 2007 roku. *Kod produkcyjny odcinka to 411. *Odcinek obejrzało 16,37 milionów ludzi. Nagrody *Ricardo Antonio Chavira zaproponował ten odcinek w celu rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnego aktora drugoplanowego w serialu komediowym podczas 60. nagrody Emmy Primetime. *Lyndsy Fonseca również zaproponował ten odcinek w celu rozważenia swojej pracy dla wybitnej aktorki drugoplanowej w serialu komediowym podczas 60. nagrody Emmy Primetime. Tytuły międzynarodowe *Czeski: Nedělní ráno *Francuski: Les faux pas *Francuski (Kanada): La foi désespérément *Niemiecki: Sonntag *Hebrajski: יום ראשון *Węgierski: Az Úr napja *Polski: Niedziela *Hiszpański: Domingo *Szwedzki: Söndag *Grecki: Κυριακή Galeria en:Sunday fr:4x11 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon czwarty